There have hitherto been machining systems such as a machine tool system (Patent Literature 1) and a composite component machining system (Patent Literature 2). The machine tool system described in Patent Literature 1 includes a machine tool and a loader. The machine tool is configured to process a workpiece that is held and rotated by a spindle chuck with a tool. The loader is configured to convey (carry) the workpiece to the spindle chuck of the machine tool. Further, the composite component machining system described in Patent Literature 2 is configured to process a composite component (for example, a wheel bearing device) formed of two components that are coupled to each other with a bearing so as to be rotatable.
In Patent Literature 1 and the like, there is provided a seating confirming mechanism configured to confirm whether or not the workpiece is suitably seated on a spindle chuck portion when the workpiece is carried by the loader. As the seating confirming mechanism, there is given an air type seating confirming mechanism configured to determine whether or not the workpiece is seated by detecting, with a sensor, a differential pressure of air in a supply path, which is generated when an air nozzle provided to a workpiece seating surface of the spindle chuck is closed.